Attirance naissante
by Solinn Kira
Summary: La voici enfin!! La fic Hermione/Remus!! (Épiloque...+réponses aux derniers reviews!)*C'est déjà la fin....*
1. prologue

Me voici de nouveau, mais cette fois ci avec...eh oui, nul autre que ma fic Remus/Hermione!! Ouioui! Je l'aime bien, et c'est ma première fic qui n'est pas un one-shot.... maiiiis (pour ceux que ça leur dit) j'ai 2 one-shot tout court sur le même couple... Si je vois que ça intérresse du monde ce couple, je les mettrai à la fin de celle-la... Si je sait toujours compter, la fic devrait etre avec un prologue, 4 chapitres et un épilogue...Et elle devrait sûrement avoir une suite, si du monde s'y intéresse...  
  
Bonne lecture, et des reviews font toujours plaisir!! Katia990  
  
Titre:Attirance naissante(Titre provisoire...si vous avez une idée, dites moi le!)  
  
Rating: PG-13, disons...  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing...rien ne m'appartient, a part peut-etre le droit de rêver à ce couple..un jour...peut-être(dans 30 ans) peut-etre que mon rêve se réalisera...  
  
Partie: Prologue (1/6)  
  
-La belle journée! S'écria Sirius, levant les bras vers le ciel.  
  
Il avait raison: c'était une chaude journée d'été, le premier août plus précisément. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus et l'homme se promenaient dans Londres moldu, heureux. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu lors de la septième année des 3 jeunes adultes et c'était maintenant leur premier été en tant que diplomés de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. La bataille avait tué beaucoup d'innocents, mais Sirius avait finalement été innocenté après que les autorités magiques aillent identifiés un des cadavres comme celui de Peter Pettigrew. Tous avaient maintenant de grandes opportunités qui se présentaient devant eux; Hary était devenu Auror, Ron, lui, était médicomage, et Sirius avait décidé de rester dans la grande villa que le ministère lui avait offert, afin de prendre du bon temps. Seul Remus et Hermione retournaient à Poudlard : La jeune femme allait devenir la nouvelle professeure d'Arithmancie et le loup-garou, lui, avait décidé de reprendre son poste de Professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal, pour la 2ième année d'affilée. En attendant, la petite bande squattait la maison de Sirius, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs les laissait faire, heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.  
  
Ils étaient dans le monde moldu pour une raison:iIls avaient décidés de fêter la fête d'Harry ensemble, étant donné que la veille, la fête avait été chez les Weasley, qui lui avait préparés une grande fête d'anniversaire. Au dessus de 200 personnes étaient venus s'entasser dans la cours des Weasley, qui n'avait jamais parrue aussi petite.  
  
-J'adore le monde Moldu...fit Ron, en souriant.  
  
-C'est vrai que c'est agréable...fit Sirius, souriant. Dites, vous voulez une glace?  
  
-Si', on vient de finir de manger...fit Remus, souriant malgré tout.  
  
-Remus a raison, Sirius... dit, t'as 4 estomacs? Dit Harry, heureux de pouvoir taquiner librement son parrain.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent néanmoins vers un marchand de glaces. Hermione et Remus allèrent choisir une table, tandis que Ron, Harry et Sirius partirent chercher les glaces.  
  
-Dit, Remus, c'est comment, enseigner à Poudlard? Fit Hermione, souriante, en s'asseyant en face de l'homme.  
  
-Oh... c'est vraiment différent que d'y être élève, ça c'est certain... dit- il en souriant. Ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre, je crois, c'est d'être le collègue à Snape... Mais si tu aimes la matière que tu enseignes, c'est le paradis..Je suis sur que tu vas apprécier.  
  
Le loup-garou sourit, rêveur, et regarda aux alentours. C'était une chaude journée, et tout le monde étaient en T-shirt. Les seuls qui fesaient exception à la règle était ce groupe, habillés de longues toges noires avec une capuche, qui se dirigeaient vers eux...  
  
-Hermione, dit Remus, alarmé. Ce ne serait tout de même pas...  
  
La jeune femme regarda dans sa direction, inquiète. Elle poussa une exclamation, surprise.  
  
-Non, s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. Il est mort! Ils sont dissous!!  
  
-Tu as ta baguette? Fit Remus en se levant de sa chaise, nerveux. Parce que moi, non...  
  
Hermione se leva à son tour et regarda rapidement dans son son sac. Une veste de toile, un bloc note, des clés, un crayon.. mais pas de baguette. Elle regarda Remus, les larmes aux yeux, et secoua la tête négativement.  
  
Elle se rapprocha de Remus, paniquée, et les regarda s'approcher. Ils étaient une vingtaines et ne semblaient absolument pas se soucier du fait que la rue soit remplie de moldus...  
  
Remus serra la jeune femme contre lui, d'un geste protecteur. Il ferma les yeux et entendit des gens se mettrent a crier et à pleurer. Il entendit aussitôt Hermione appeler à l'aide, et une douleur vive lui frappa l'épaule, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
  
À SUIVRE.... (court, les prochains chapitres devraient être plus longs...) 


	2. chapitre 2: Découvertes

B'jour! Je reviens en force avec le deuxième chapitre, et avec les réponses aux reviews! Merci de m'avoir écris!! ça va être une petite fic (J'ai 8 pages lignées recto-verso en tout) mais j'écris déjà la suite! Katia990  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Lunenoire: Merci! et pour le reste ..héhé! tu le sauras à la fin de la fic...^_^  
  
lyra.b, lune cho, Lucy et SwEeT C@NdY : Merci bcp pour vos reviews!! Ça me fait énormément plaisir!!!!  
  
Kestrel : Lol...dsl d'être aussi cruelle, mais il fallait bien que je mette un peu de suspense..au moins, ça veut dire que tu as hâte à la suite, et ça, c'est bien ^_^ Merci!  
  
kamori, ze bloody-moogle : Merci! Loll... j'espère que ton cerveau va mieux..c'est vrai que les fanfics Herm/Remus sont rares... ^_^ Eh oui, je crois que ce chapitre est plus long que l'autre, (c'était un prologue) mais...quand même, il ne se passe pas bcp d'action...(pas du tout en fait)  
  
Aria Lupin : Encore(j'ai l'impression de ne dire que cela) Merci! Non non...les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas perdus... Maiiis tu avait raison sur la fin ;) Chut!! Tu as découvert une des intrigues!!  
  
Titre: Attirance naissante  
  
Rating: PG-13...  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... Rien n'est a moi.. yo tengo nada.. (un peu d'espagnol... nada, c'est bien en espagnol, non??!)  
  
Partie: 2/6(pas bcp d'action dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain ça commence à bouger...)  
  
Partie 2  
  
Lorqu'Hermione reprit conscience, une douleur sourde s'étendait le long de son bras gauche. Mais pour le reste, elle était bien...confortable. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement pour se rendre compte que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre. C'était un cachot de pierre, tout petit, sans fenêtre. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle était fermement retenue par deux bras puissants. Remus.  
  
Hermione rougis un peu, remarquant qu'elle était assise entre les jambes de l'homme, la tête appuyée sur son torse.  
  
-Remus... murmura t-elle, en lui caressant la joue. Allez... réveille toi... je t'en pris...  
  
L'homme bougea légèrement, pour finalement ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Il rougit et desserra l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur Hermione.Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas, inquiète.  
  
-Ça va? Fit-elle, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.  
  
-Oui... murmura t-il, la gorge sèche.  
  
Il voulut bouger mais grimaça.  
  
Hermione regarda l'épaule de l'homme. Elle était ensanglantée et déboitée. Sa chemise était devenue une masse rouge à cet endroit...  
  
-Oh mon dieu...Remus...fit-elle doucement, effrayée. Ton épaule...  
  
-Ça va, jte dit... dit-il doucement en s'accotant contre le mur de pierre. Tu n'as rien?  
  
-Non non...fit la jeune femme. Une petite blessure superficielle...Mais ton épaule...laisse moi t'arranger cela...  
  
Elle se mit à genoux face à Remus, qui était toujours assis, puis fouilla dans son sac et sortit une veste. Elle la déchira en bandes plus ou moins droites avant de les attacher contre l'épaule du loup-garou, afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Après, elle s'asseya proche du loup-garou et soupira.  
  
-C'était des mangemorts....Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veulent?? Murmura Hermione, inquiète.  
  
-Pourtant, Voldemort est déchu... mort.... Commença Remus douloureusement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les mangemorts ont recommencés à se voir...  
  
Il essaya de se lever mais retomba par terre. Hermione se colla contre lui instinctivement. -Remus... Tu es encore fatigué, tu dois te reposer... allez...  
  
L'homme soupire et ferma les yeux. Il entoura la taille d'Hermione de son bras valide et la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule. Les deux amis s'endormirent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
****  
  
Remus se réveilla avant la jeune femme.Il devait être dans les alentours de 5 heures du matin, s'il en croyait son horloge biologique... Toujours pris dans le cachot, sans savoir où ils se trouvaient.... Il se mit à rêvasser, se demandant si les autres allaient bien. Sirius devait être furieux, survolant la Grande-Bretagne avec sa moto volante... Harry, lui, serait obligé de donner des tonnes d'entrevues et serait sûrement en train de chercher dans les archives des procès comportant des supposés mangemorts... Ron, quant à lui, viendrait de finir de soigner les moldus et de leur jetter un sort d'oubliette...  
  
Remus soupira de nouveau puis jetta un coup d'oeil à Hermione. Elle avait tout de même l'air bien, lovée contre son épaule... Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés reposaient sur son dos et ses traits fins étaient légèrement tendus. Elle avait revêtit le matin de leur enlèvement une tenue décontractée: un short ample rouge, appartenant sans doute à Harry** ,lui arrivant aux genoux, ainsi qu'un chandail à manches courtes blanc, maintenant salis par le sang et la poussière. Par chance, elle avait aussi revêtit des baskets et les mangemorts lui avait laissé son sac à bandoulière noir.  
  
Remus s'auto examina après. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de toile kaki et d'une chemise blanche, tous deux tachés de sang et de poussière. Sa chemise était déchirée à quelques endroits, mais ses souliers, eux, étaient encore intacts. Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine....au moins, la pleine lune venait de passer.  
  
Le loup-garou resserra son étreinte, rapprochant Hermione encore plus près de lui. Leur cachot était frais, et il la sentit frissoner légèrement. Si au moins il avait sa baguette... Chose certaine, il ne les laisseraient pas faire du mal à Hermione. Il ne la connaissait pas encore autant que Ron et Harry pouvait la connaitre, mais il était déjà beaucoup attaché à elle.  
  
****  
  
Ce furent des voix qui réveillèrent Remus et Hermione. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent leurs yeux, ils purent voir 4 mangemorts dans le cachot, qui discutaient sans vraiment se soucier de leurs prisonniers. Remus fit signe à la jeune femme de ne pas bouger, afin d'en entendre le plus. Il rougit un peu, se rendant compte qu'il la tenait toujours serré entre ses bras, et qu'elle avait sa tête lovée contre son cou. Il pouvait sentir son souffle doux effleurer la peau de son cou... Il se concentra sur la conversation.  
  
-Alors, Malfoy a vraiment trouver le moyen? Fit le premier mangemort, excité.  
  
-J'vous dit que si! S'écria un autre, impatient. C'est la fille qui va faire réussir le sort...  
  
Un silence se fit.  
  
-Elle est jolie... J'me demande s'il va se la taper, ou bien s'en faire son esclave, après... fit le troisième mangemort, observant Hermione.  
  
Remus se crispa légèrement.  
  
-Parlant de prisonniers, ils sont réveillés, fit le mangemort qui était en retrait, sur le bord de la porte.  
  
Il se tourna vers Remus et Hermione et leur fit signe de les suivre.  
  
Hermione s'accrocha au bras valide de Remus, tandis qu'il se dirigeaient dans un long corridor sombre. Des tas de pensées traversaient son esprit: Draco Malfoy avait trouvé un moyen? Pour faire quoi? Et en quoi serait-elle utile? Elle s'accrocha encore plus au bras de Remus, et celui ci la regarda avec un regard doux. Ça la rassura un peu.  
À SUIVRE... (Héhé... prochain chapitre, on découvre enfin se qui se trame!!)  
  
** Non non, Hermione ne sort pas avec Harry... Lui et Ron sont comme ses grands frères...pas plus...dsl  
  
Katia990 


	3. Chapitre 3: Separations

B'jour!!! De retour avec la partie 3... j'ai décidé de ne faire que 5 parties...enfin...on verra bien s'il y en aura bien 6...sinon, beh, tant pis... Désolée pour le retard, c'est que maintenant, c'est les vacances de Pâques!! ^_^ Merci encore pour les reviews!!!! Katia990  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
SoSo42: Merci!! Ça fait plaisir...et c'est vrai que lire en anglais, des fois, c'est pas toujours facile... Pour ce qui est du Seamus/Ginny, je ne dis pas non, mais je propose à ceux qui me lisent(aux lecteurs) d'y penser et d'en faire une...je lance le défi!!  
  
kamori, ze bloody-moogle : Merci! Tu prépares une fic?? J'ai hâte de la voir... Pour te faire plaisir, j'ai coupé un chapitre pour l'inclure dans un autre, comme ça, les parties devraient être un peu plus longues... héhé!  
  
Shiny, legy, watery136, Maryllia Black,Lunenoire: Merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir!!  
  
lune cho: Héhé.. je suis désolée, mais jpense pas que Remus va retrouver sa baguette... Ç'aurait pu être une bonne idée: Remus tue tous les mangemorts, il va devant Malfoy, sort une tronçonneuse, le découpe en morceaux...Un massacre à la tronçonneuse version sorcier...héhé... Pour le moyen, jcrois pas que tu vas le savoir tout de suite.. dans la suite, oui.....mais tu es la seule qui m'en a parlé, perspicace! (C'est un peu mon intrigue principale...héhé)  
  
Lavande: (Qui m'as dernièrement écrit des reviews pour mes autres fanfics) Merci!! Merci merci merci!! ^_^!!  
  
sandra : Héhé!! Je suis heureuse que tu soit contente de ma fic!! C'est vrai que la majorité des fics sont durant la dernière année d'Herm'... Je dois l'avouer: Les deux autres "idées" que j'avais pour la fic Herm/Remus SE PASSAIENT durant la scolarité d'Hermione...mais j'ai finalement trouver que ça fesait trop de flaflas... (Attention lecteurs qui veulent faire une fic Herm/Remus: Durant la scolarité d'Herm, ça peut être bien, mais il faut que ça soit bien amené!!)(Conseil du jour...loll)Merci pour les beaux compliments que tu me fais!!  
  
Kestrel: Héhé... Oui, c'est énervant, mais au moins, on veut la suite! Sinon, les gens ne seraient pas autant interressés... La voici, la suite, enfin!  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : Merci!! C'est vrai, comment ne pas aimer Mumus... ^_^ Pour le Malfoy, on le découvre dans ce chapitre!! Héhé...mais je te promet que les deux sont dans la fic... Un moins méchant que l'autre, peut-etre... (ça y est, j'ai vendu mon punch..stupide moi) Maiis je promet qu'il ne sera pas hors-contexte..pas trop....nah, c'est un Malfoy quand même...  
  
Hé! Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai 17 reviews sur fanfiction.net, pour 2 chapitres!! Mon dieu!! Je suis trop heureuse!! ^_^  
  
Titre: Attirance naissante  
  
Partie: 3...  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Au cas où je pourrais blesser ou choquer certaines personnes, on ne prend pas de chances..) Pairing: Hermione/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... Yo no tengo nada(Merci à legy pour la correction!),Non ho niente ( Italien! Merci à Pam Phenixia Potter pour l'idée!!), je ne possède rien...  
  
Partie 3  
Après 15 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle aux murs de pierres, avec de hautes fenêtres voilées par des rideaux de velours verts. Remus se rappela, en voyant cette salle, une image qu'il avait vu dans son livre d'histoire de la magie, voilà déjà plusieurs années: C'était une image d'un château du supposé vampire, Lestat, situé en Angleterre, dans une place inconnue....  
  
Dans le fond de la salle, au milieu, un trône luxueux était placé. Fait d'un velours aussi vert que les rideaux, et incrustés d'émeraudes, on pouvait bien voir que le propriétaire de ce château était riche...Une forme humaine vêtue d'une toge de velours noir reposait dessus, là, malveillante. Quand il vit les prisonniers entrer dans la pièce, il enleva sa capuche tout doucement... Remus put reconnaitre Lucius Malfoy.  
  
L'homme aux cheveux blonds avait tellement changé : il semblait plus....imposant, majestueux. Si le loup-garou aurait été le moindrement effrayé, il aurait baissé les yeux.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas; les deux victimes étaient des Griffondors dans l'âme... Ils le fixèrent longuement, avec le même regard de mépris que pouvait avoir Lucius sur son visage.  
  
Au bout de quelques instants, l'homme aux cheveux blonds pris la parole.  
  
-Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger.... c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir au manoir des Malfoy...Vous avez apprécier votre séjour dans les cachots, j'espère??  
  
Remus se rapprocha d'Hermione et l'entoura de ses bras, l'air méfiant.  
  
-Lucius... Maintenant que tu ne peut plus lécher les bottes de Voldemort, tu as décidé de prendre sa place? Vous n'êtes tous que des traitres...  
  
Lucius eut un rictus de mécontentement.  
  
-Et toi, pauvre loup-garou, toujours à suivre comme un chien de poche ton grand héros, Dumbledore? Tu vois, tu ne vaut pas mieux que moi...  
  
-C'est faux! S'écria Hermione, hors d'elle.  
  
-Toi, la Mudblood, tais toi... Fit Lucius, une grimace dégoutée sur son visage, comme s'il était absolument dégouté d'avoir dit quelque chose à une "sang-de bourbe"...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veut? Fit Remus, durement.  
  
-Toi, rien... Mais la fille, la Mudblood...elle a de grands pouvoirs... un potentiel immense... Elle va épouser Draco.  
  
Remus ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, et contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle se mit à rire. Remus la regarda, étonné, puis ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire amusé.  
  
-Quoi? S'écria Lucius, furieux.  
  
-...Vous en êtes sûr? C'est que...moi et Draco... Fit Hermione, un petit sourire en coin.  
  
Lucius descendit de son siège et s'approcha d'eux, doucement. Ses pas résonnaient contre le sol de pierres, en un écho effrayant. Il se posta devant Hermione et la déshabilla du regard.  
  
-C'est vrai que c'est une Mudblood, mais elle sera assez sexy, une fois habillée décemment... Fit Lucius, le regard songeur. Elle va porter l'enfant de Draco. Une fois que nous serons certains qu'elle soit enceinte, vous pourrez repartir...  
  
-Et si je refuse? Fit Hermione, un air déterminé au visage.  
  
Lucius eut un petit sourire de mépris.  
  
-Ton cher ami le loup-garou se fera torturer à mort, très lentement, devant toi...  
  
Hermione eut un frisson de terrur. Elle se colla encore plus contre Remus et le regarda, le désespoir dans les yeux. Remus lui carressa doucement la joue et lui fit un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers Lucius.  
  
-Tuez-moi, dit-il simplement.  
  
-Non! S'écria la jeune femme, affolée. Non! Remus! J'ai besoin de toi! Dites... dites à Draco que j'accepte...  
  
-Hermione...fit le loup-garou, désespéré.  
  
-À la bonne heure! Fit Lucius, soudainement heureux. Lupin, tu resteras dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que la femme tombe enceinte. Ensuite, vous pourrez partir. Gardes, emmenez l'homme!  
  
4 mangemorts arrivèrent et amenèrent Remus, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté Hermione des yeux .Il se débattait violemment, sans pouvoir toutefois se libérer....  
  
Hermione le regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux.  
***  
  
Remus s'asseya dans son cachot humide, fatigué. Hermione allait se faire violer par Malfoy Jr... Et il ne pouvait rien faire... Il frappa dans le mur et lâcha un juron, frustré. Il se mit à frapper encore et encore, ignorant la douleur, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures ne soient que des masses de chairs déchirées et sanguilonantes. Il ouvrit les mains, hypnotisé par le sang qui en coulait, et vit que ses paumes étaient elles aussi enduites du liquide rouge et visqueux.  
  
Remus ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas céder à ses pulsions de loup- garou. Le sang qui recouvrait ses mains semblait sublimement alléchant, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit vraiment compte qu'il n'avait pas manger depuis longtemps. Lui et Hermione étaient disparus depuis déjà une journée... et aucunes nouvelles d'Harry ou des autres.  
  
Un doute s'installa dans l'esprit du loup-garou: Et si Ron, Harry et Sirius avaient étés tués dans la bataille contre les mangemorts? Ou blessés gravement? peut-être qu'ils ne viendraient pas du tout les sauver, et Remus doutait fortement de Lucius. Il savait pertinement qu'il ne serait pas relâché pour retourner à Poudlard, tout bonnement, avec Hermione... Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête par en arrière, essayant de s'endormir, mais en vain.  
À SUIVRE....  
  
Prochain chapitre: Rencontre Draco-Hermione, mais rien de Lime ou de Lemon, nah nah... j'ai pas la force d'écrire ces trucs là... et le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.... 


	4. Dénouement surprise

Bjour!! Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue..donc c'est la fin...Mais comme vous avez l'air d'apprécier mon histoire, je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite! Un peu plus sombre, elle devrait être sur la vie après le kidnapping d'Hermione et de Remus... Bonne fin, et je vous avoue, elle est vraiment...surprenante... katia990  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Aria Lupin: La voici la suite..enfin... Eh oui, maintenant, je crois bien que Lucius n'était pas dans son assiette... ou bien peut-être que Voldemort lui a dit qu'Herm' avait des pouvoirs immenses, même si elle est une fille de moldue?? Et puis, il faut avouer que Voldie est un sang-mélangé, alors... Et bcp de sang-pur le respectent... Et oui, finalement, je suis d'accord avec toi: Vive Remus parce que on l'aimeu!!!!!!!^_^  
  
watery136 : Tu bats le record du plus petit review!! Mais c'est pas grave, au moins, tu es une lectrice active.. merci! (Je dis cela au cas où des lecteurs muets liraient la fic: Reviewez! Juste un petit "continue" nous fais énormément plaisir!! Les auteurs ne mordent pas, malgré ce qu'ils peuvent écrirent...)  
  
satine: Lolll...hé bien la voici la suite, mais c'est déjà la fin! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire quand même...  
  
Kestrel: Oui, t'as raison...plus je lisait ton review, plus je me disais: Merde...pk j'ai pas pensé à ça?? Maiiis non, la fin est déjà écrite...Je me sens très mal pour la suite, je te l'avoue (à genoux par terre, les mains croisées en signe de supplication) Je suis désolée!!!! Je sais que je suis méchante avec les beaux garçons, mais là... désolée!! Moi aussi je l'aimais bien!! Mais... Au moins, lui, il ne sera pas trucider joyeusement, plus...contre mon gr`(Méchante main! Écrit pas des conneries!! nonnnn la main a toujours le contrôle...wahwahwah... je suis fatiguée... )  
  
Shiny: Merci!! J'espère que tu vas autant aimer ce chapitre!  
  
rowena: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite!! Et merci de me souhaiter bon courage, j'en aurai de besoin après toutes les tomates que vont me lancer les fans de ***** après ce chapitre!! (Nah, je dis pas le nom, lisez jusqu'en bas et APRÈS, lancez moi des tomates!  
  
Floriana: Merci! Merci beaucoup! Milles fois bravo...wow! Et bien Mille fois merci!  
  
kamori12 : Mon dieu... Dépasser les 25 pages, moi??! Je pense qu'un chapitre normal de mon cru ne fait même pas 3 pages... Mais c'est un bon défi...je vais tenter d'écrire plus long pour la suite de ce fanfic, comme cela, ça va rassasier certains lecteurs (J'ai beau chialer, je suis pareille quand je lis un fanfic: Quand il est pas assez long, je grogne et je mord...loll) Et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ta nouvelle fic!! Dit, c'est pour bientôt??  
  
Ça y est! Le chapitre commence! Je suis vraiment désolée pour la fin... mais écrivez moi quand même pour me dire vos commentaires!! (mais pas de virus, svp...quand même, sinon je fais appel au Droit de protection des Auteurs aux Idées Destructrices de Persos Sexys...)  
  
Titre: Attirance naissante  
  
Rating: PG-13(c'est dans ce chapitre!)  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: JE VEUX REMUS POUR PÂQUES!! ... mais non, rien ne m'appartient...maiiis si JKR met les droits d'auteurs pour Remus en vente... Nah, rêver pour rien, c'est pas bien...  
Partie 4 (et déjà la fin??!)  
  
Hermione se regarda dans la glace, l'air triste. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais revêtit d'aussi beaux vêtements: elle portait une petite robe noire, faite entièrement en voiles, laissant deviner les formes généreuses de son corps de femme. La bonne qui l'avait amener à sa chambre lui avait remonter les cheveux en un chignon lourd où dépassait plusieurs mèches rebelles. Un léger maquillage rehaussait les traits de son visage et des boucles d'oreilles en argents avaient étés ajoutées à ses oreilles. Certe, elle était magnifique, mais tout ce flafla lui était imposé seulement pour exciter Draco...  
  
Elle jette un coup d'oeil à sa chambre. C'était du luxe: elle était entièrement décorée "à la mode des Serpentards". Au milieu de la pièce, un grand lit trônait, orné de draps de soie verts forêts. Hermione se laissa choir dessus, cachant son visage entre ses mains. C'est à ce moment là que Draco Malfoy entra dans la pièce....  
  
Hermione le regarda attentivement. C'était vrai que pour le plan physique, il était très attirant: Son regard gris mystérieux, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, sa chemise blanche très ajustée et ses pantalons de cuir noirs en feraient baver plus qu'une (NDA: héhé...exact!) Mais la jeune femme ne l'aimait pas...  
  
Il avança tranquillement vers le lit, la déshabillant du regard.  
  
-Alors... c'est du joli, Granger... Fit-il, songeur. Qui aurait cru, un jour, que toi et moi on se retrouverait dans le même lit..  
  
-Sûrement pas moi... fit-elle sèchement. Allez, finissons-en au plus vite...  
  
Elle commença à enlever sa robe, mais Malfoy lui retint le bras.  
  
-Hé! Dit-il, surpris. On se calme...Il faut que tu sache que j'ai réussis à convraincre mon père à ne pas me faire t'épouser, et que je ne ferai pas...ça de bon coeur... C'est parce qu'il le faut si tu veux repartir avec Lupin...  
  
Hermione le regarda, surprise. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus avec empressement, mais il avait plutôt l'air aussi réticent qu'elle....  
  
-A...après, est-ce que je vais pouvoir aller voir Remus? Murmura Hermione, la voix tremblante.  
  
-Oui... oui, bien sûr, fit Draco, hésitant.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa dans la cou. Hermione resta droite, froide. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait même pas se détendre, Draco la regarda, mal-à-l'aise.  
  
-Tu n'es tout de même pas...vierge? Se risqua t-il, comme s'il aurait été horrifié de lui enlever sa virginité.  
  
-Non... fit Hermione un petit sourire amusé sur son visage.  
  
Non non...elle avait coucher avec Krum, voilà deux ans de cela... et elle avait trouver cela bien ordinaire, pas comme le nirvana qu'elle s'était imaginée... Sans fleurs, sans romance, ni éclairage tamisé. D'ailleurs, c'était justement cet été-là qu'elle l'avait laissé, ne ressentant plus rien pour lui.  
  
-Alors...c'est quoi?Fit Draco, intrigué.  
  
-Je pense à Remus... fit la jeune femme, préoccupée.  
  
-Ah... c'est ça... s'exclama Draco en souriant. La petite Granger est tombée sous le charme du loup-garou... Eh bien, pense que c'est lui qui va coucher avec toi...  
  
Hermione rougit fortement mais, au bout de quelques minutes, se laissa aller au caresses expertes du jeune Malfoy.  
  
***** Remus venait de s'endormir. Son épaule, pourtant retenue par des bandes de tissus, était de nouveau rouge de sang et douloureuse. Ses mains, quand à elles, étaient recouvertes de sang séchés d'une couleur plutôt noire... Ça fesait déjà trois heures qu'il avait quitté Hermione. À chaque seconde, il avait l'impression que son coeur se brisait en mille morceaux, juste en imaginant la honte qu'Hermione pouvait supporter, pour lui...  
  
Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de parler, une forme se jetta à son cou et le serra fortement en sanglotant. Il serra ses bras autour d'Hermione, pleurant lui aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte du loup-garou et le regarda. En voyant ses mains blessées, elle eut un sursaut d'horreur. Tout doucement, elle les prits entre les siennes, les regardant calmement. Le contraste de la peau blanche de la jeune femme et du sang noir de Remus était fascinant...  
  
Hermione approcha les mains d'elle et, en regardant Remus dans les yeux, elle les embrassa doucement. Le loup-garou ferma les yeux, sentant une onde réconfortante traverser son corps et le réveiller de sa torpeur.  
  
-Hermione... Ça va ? Fit-il, la resserrant dans ses bras.  
  
-Oui...ça va... Il ne faut plus que tu t'inquiètes, tout ira bien... Nous pourrons bientôt repartir... Répondit-elle en nichant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule valide de l'homme.  
  
Draco, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, attira leur attention.  
  
-Granger, il va falloir s'en aller...fit-il, accoté contre la porte.  
  
-Mais...mais...fit Hermione, lovée contre Remus. Je ne veux ....  
  
Au même moment, un grand cri se fit entendre. Malfoy se retourna et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte....  
  
Un coup de feu se fit entendre et du sang gicla sur le mur. Hermione ferma les yeux, horrifiée, mais Remus put très bien voir le cadavre de Draco, étendu par terre, une balle dans la tête et du sang sortant de la plaie et de ses yeux.  
  
Le loup-garou eut soudainement l'envie de vomir, mais il ferma les yeux et se recoquevilla, serrant Hermione contre lui, pendant que le massacre continuait. Des cris et des pleurs retentissaient à chaque seconde et des coups de feu se fesaient entendre à répétition.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence se fit entendre de nouveau. Un silence de mort. Hermione sanglotait silencieusement, serrée dans les bras de Remus. L'homme avait renoncer à la rassurer.  
  
Soudainement, des pas feutrés se fit entendre, approchant de leur cachot. Remus se mit à trembler violement, tandis qu'Hermione sembla s'évanouir...  
  
Remus se risqua à relever la tête. Trois formes étaient dans l'entrée de la porte, un fusil à la main. Son coeur se remit à battre quand il reconnut les formes... Ron, Harry et Sirius se tenaient devant eux, et semblaient étonnés de les voir, lui et Hermione, aussi soudés ensemble. Ce devait être un tableau étrange : Remus, l'épaule ensanglantée et plein de poussière, et Hermione, serrée dans ses bras, portant une petite robe de voiles noire....  
  
Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils s'approchèrent de Remus et l'aidèrent à se relever, tenant toujours Hermione, évanouie, contre lui. Remus, malgré ses jambes tremblantes et son épaule douloureuse, prit Hermione dans ses bras et s'empressa de suivre ses trois amis.  
  
Mais avant de sortir, il jetta un coup d'oeil au cadavre de Draco Malfoy, et une larme perla à son oeil. Une unique larme de respect.  
  
À SUIVRE POUR L'ÉPILOGUE... DÉSOLÉE AUX FANS DE DRACO!! MOI AUSSI JE L'AIMEU!! 


	5. épilogue

Bonjour! Je suis de retour! Mais..c'est la dernière partie... l'Épilogue...J'ai été super heureuse de cette fic et de vos reviews, et comme je me tue à le répéter depuis le début, il y aura sans aucun doute une suite à cette histoire...et je promet de la faire encore avec plus de rebondissements que celle ci, et avec des personnages dont on n'avait pas encore entendu parler... (Allez, pensez à vos hypothèses...)^_^Et encore un ÉÉÉNOOOOOORMMME merci pour touuus les reviews!! Katia990  
  
watery136: Lol....tu sais, ne plus détenir le record du plus petit review, c'est pas siiii important... Merci pour ton autre review!!!  
  
Kestrel: Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment désolée pour Draco...mais c'était dans mes idées depuis le début. Et puis, il fallait bien que ces trois personnages amorphes( Oui oui, je viens de traiter Harry, Ron et Sirius d'amorphes...) bougent un peu, sinon ils n'auraient absolument rien fait dans cette fic...Et avec leurs âges (et le faaaaameux combat final) ils se sont endurcis,maintenant ce sont de grands et musclés Terminators!! Loll...je déconne encore... Tk, la voici, la suite!  
  
Shiny : Oui, je sais..je suis encore désolée, mais je trouvait qu'une mort- choc ferait réagir un peu les gens..j'ai eue raison?? Tant mieux...mais j'aurais pu faire bien pire...wahwahwahwah!!(Je vous vois d'ici, en train de vous dire: Bon, qu'est-ce que cette folle va ENCORE réserver à nos personnages préférés...) Pour ce qui est de Remus à Pâques, j'ai attendue toute la journée, mais je n'ai rien reçue... Espérons que, comme tu le dis, à Noel, je recevrai un paquet provenant d'Angleterre... héhé!C'est beau rêver!Et merci pour tes encouragements!!  
  
Lunenoire: C'est vrai?? Tu n'aime pas Draco?? C'est vrai que dans les livres...boaf, mais quand on lit ce que les auteures en font, on devient comme moi et on s'en fait un idéal... C'est de votre fautes, auteures sans scrupules!! Et c'est vrai que si on y pense bien, Draco a quasiment violé Hermione... c'est dégoutant, mais.... c'est un peu la base de la suite (Chuuuuut-e!! Dis pas touuut!! Stupide moi...) Merci pour tes commentaires!!!  
  
Luna: Merci!!!!!! J'adore ta phrase...c'est exactement ce que je souhaitait entendre...mais je ne me trouve pas assez...sanglante avec les persos, mon rêve est de vraiment les faire souffrir... Mais non, c'est des blagues!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
sandra : Merci beaucoup toi aussi!!  
  
Floriana: Merci!! Et merci aussi pour ta petite phrase de la fin: Je ne m'y en attendais pas. C'est exactement ce que je voulais, surprendre les genes!!! Merci beaucoup, et la suite devrait être prête dans...au maximum 1 mois( J'ai de l'école moi aussi, et pour l'instant, les profs nous accablent de travaux sans se soucier de notre vie privée... Métier ingrat...)  
  
Aria Lupin : Dis donc, t'es vraiment perspicace toi!! Je suis d'accord avec oti pour la minute de silence pour Draco, tandis que pour le reste, tu vas retrouver tout cela dans la suite... en attendant, dit toi que tu es une des seules à avoir deviner la suite... héhé... Et oui, Vive Remus parce qu'il est le plus beau, et vive draco même s'Il est mort!!^_^  
  
Bon...c'est enfin la fin...vous allez me manquer, bcp...Je vous aime tous!!  
  
Titre: Attirance naissante  
  
Pairing: Herm/Rem  
  
Rating:Pg-13  
  
Partie: Épilogue  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, sauf mon imagination...  
  
Épilogue  
  
Remus se réveilla, en sueur. Il regarda vivement aux alentours, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était étendu sur le majestueux lit de ses appartements, à Poudlard.  
  
Cela fesait maintenant 1 mois qu'ils étaient rescapées, lui et Hermione...L'école venait de recommencer voilà déjà une semaine. Les élèves étaient agréables et il adorait enseigner, sauf que...sauf qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hermione. Elle hantait ses pensées... Si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il s'éloignait, ayant peur de faire une gaffe.... Juste hier, elle lui avait demander de lui passer la salière à la table des professeurs et il avait réussit à la renverser dans le plat de Snape, sans même faire exprès...  
  
Elle l'obsédait.  
  
Juste avant de se réveiller, il était sûr d'avoir entendu Hermione crier de douleur dans son rêve... Il avait encore rêver au massacre sanglant, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent...C'était Hermione qui se fesait tuer...  
  
Le loup-garou jetta un coup d'oeil à sa montrer et soupira. 4 heures du matin. C'était trop tôt pour se lever...Mais il devait voir Hermione. S'assurer qu'elle aille bien.  
  
Il se leva tranquillement, enfilant une robe de sorcier par-dessus son pyjama. Puis il sortit de ses appartements, se dirigeant vers ceux de la jeune femme. Au bout de 5 minutes, il se tenait déjà devant la portait d'Hétate, le gardien des appartements d'Hermione.  
  
Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour tenter un mot de passe, le tableau se déplaça, laissant apparaître une Hermione, en robe de nuit, tout à fait éveillée.  
  
Remus ne put s,empêcher de la dévisager, les joues rouges. Les cheveux bruns bouclés mde la jeune femme descendaient en cascade le long de son dos et ses yeux bruns chocolats étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, comme si elle était surprise de le voir là.  
  
-Remus... fit-elle, sortant de sa stupeur. Tu vas bien? Je voulais justement aller te voir...  
  
Ceci dit, elle se tassa légèrement pour le laisser entrer.Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, face au foyer crépitant. Les nuits étaient froides à Poudlard...  
  
-Tu...tu as fait le même rêve que moi, non? Fit-elle, doucement, lui prenant la main entre les siennes. Dans lequel tu mourrais...  
  
-C'était toi qui mourrais dans le mien...fit-il tout bas, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Si tu savais combien je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivais quelque chose...j'en mourrais.Je tiens à toi Hermione.Énormément.  
  
Il détourna le regard, jurant intérieurement. Il venait de dire ses plus profondes pensées...  
  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
-C'est vrai? Murmura t-elle, attendrie.  
  
-...Oui...fit le loup-garou, murmurant également. Je ne cesse de penser à toi depuis notre enlèvement..Enfin, je sais que c'est insensé, mais...  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, des lèvres douces et roses se posèrent sur les siennes et les capturèrent dans un baiser passionné. Il ferma les yeux, agréablement surpris, et posa ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione, approfondissant le baiser. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent, hatelants. Hermione regarda l'homme, profondément rouge.  
  
-Hermione...fit-il, les yeux remplis de passion.  
  
-Remus...je ne pense qu'à toi également, depuis ce temps-là...tu m'obsèdes Remus...tellement...Fit-elle doucement, la voix tremblante.  
  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau, longuement cette fois.  
  
Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser longtemps, avidement, comme s'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, Hermione, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine du loup-garou, et celui-ci serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Les nuits allaient être plus agréables, dorénavant, Hermione à ses cotés...  
  
FINNNNN!!!  
  
Je suis triste, maiiis il va y avoir une suite! Alors envoyez moi des reviews, j'y répondrai dans la suite! Et puis, envoyez moi des idées ou des hypothèses de ce qui pourrait se passer, ça pourrait me donner des idées...merci à tous!! 


End file.
